Rescue Me
by LovelyLynn92
Summary: based on 3x17 screen stills. When Klaus finds Sage attacking Caroline, things get bloody.


**Based off of the screen stills for 3x17.**

**Dedicated to SkerdyPants on Tumblr for giving me this idea :)**

* * *

><p>He had approached the Salvatore's house with a purpose set in mind. Get in take a quick look around for any signs of the white ash stakes, destroy it, and maybe toss the annoying Salvatore brothers around a bit.<p>

Sounded like a good plan to him.

So when he was there he has surprised by hearing a shriek ring through the woods surrounding the Salvatore boarding house.

It was definitely feminine, high and shrill. It was chilling and tore through his soul especially when he realized whom the scream belonged to.

Caroline.

He may have been angry with her, he may have felt betrayed, but he still had very powerful feelings towards the girl. Feelings that no matter how much he drank or how many pictures of her he burned. He found himself haunted in his dreams by blue eyes that sparkled, pink lips that let out a delightful silvery laugh, and hair the color of the sun. He'd awake with the sheets twisted around his body in a cold sweat and grab his sketchbook and draw once more.

So when he heard her scream he was possessed by a fear so crippling his knees nearly buckled.

He couldn't have gotten inside fast enough.

Inside he saw Sage, lifting Caroline up in the air by her throat slowly choking her air supply, in her other hand was a wooden stake jammed into Caroline's chest.

"Sage", he snarled warning evident in his voice.

The redheaded vampire cocked her head to the side at the sight of him, "Niklaus it's been too long".

"Put her down", Klaus snarled more beast than man.

Sage's eyes narrowed and she said "I don't think so, you see you don't get to call the shots her, so take another step forward", she shoved the stake a little farther into Caroline's chest while Caroline let out a screaming sob that made Klaus anxious with fear "and I'll have to shove this stake the last inch into her heart".

Klaus took a deep breath fighting back a snarl. Being his usual impulsive kill first ask questions later wouldn't help Caroline at all in this situation. He swore again and considered his options, which was difficult as Klaus wanted to rip the female vampire to shred for hurting Caroline. Klaus paused from his possessive thoughts towards Caroline as he realized Sage's shaking hands and the fear in her eyes.

Klaus smiled coldly as he smelt Sage's fear radiating off of her in waves.

He leaned back calmly, best to give her one last change to raise the white flag before things got bloody.

"Sage I wouldn't do that if I were you, I don't care if you're involved with my brother. If you harm the girl I will be forced to render you limb from limb and by the end of that affair you'd be begging me to kill you", he enunciated each word, finishing with a chilling smile that struck fear into the most hardened of hearts.

Sage frowned pensively considering her own options "the question is Klaus", she reached for the stake and twisted it painfully as Caroline gave another shriek of agony tears running down her porcelain cheeks, "is if you can make it over here in time to save your love, before I move this stake that final inch to kill her".

Klaus looked into Caroline's eyes which were glazed with pain as she stared back at him, blood leaking out of her mouth in tiny rivulets. He sent her a silent promise. '_Don't worry love I'll save you, I'll take care of you, I promise_'. He turned to assess the situation once again, taking in Sage's tense stance and her shaking body before smirking internally.

He could make the distance, of that he was sure, he just had to fake Sage out in order to out her in a false sense of alarm.

He gave a cruel laugh before setting himself back on his heels "I'm sorry Sage I'm going to have to call your bluff, you wouldn't dare try to cross me", he allowed his face to change as his eyes turned to black and golden orbs and his fangs began to elongate.

Sage gave a start at Klaus' transformation before he saw her eyes darken and saw the muscles in her hand shift. 'Fool' he thought, Sage had just earned herself the most painful death imaginable.

With a growl he was across the room before Sage could move and slammed sage so hard into the wall it cracked. Sage got up dazed before running out of the house.

Klaus snarled where he crouched protectively over Caroline, before allowing himself to change back to normal. He would take care of Sage later, right now Caroline needed him.

He stared down into Caroline's face as she struggled to regain the breath she didn't need. Klaus took another calming breath in order to not make Caroline more afraid than she already was. He had to control himself, Caroline would be fine, Sage would meet death soon, Klaus couldn't help the flutter of pleasure as he imagined the painful death for the woman who had dared to touch what was Klaus'.

Klaus shifted over Caroline kneeling down while pushing a sweaty curl behind her ear. He then used his hand to wipe the blood streaming from her lips, the action so tender and gentle it surprised them both.

Klaus wiped the blood on his jeans resisting the very strong temptation to suck her sweet smelling blood off of his fingers. While it called strongly to him and the mere though of drinking Caroline's no doubt delicious tasting blood made him shudder with pleasure and want, he had a feeling that at this stage of the game Caroline might not appreciate the action too much.

He stared heatedly into Caroline's eyes forcing her to stare into his own. "Caroline I'm going to pull the stake out, you need to be very still, if you move the slightest it will pierce your heart, do you understand me"?

Caroline nodded her eyes blurry with tears as tiny hiccupping sobs left her lips.

Klaus felt his gut twist painfully at her face and the sounds leaving her lips before he moved his hand back to her face, thumbing her tears away gently. "I can compel you to not feel any pain, it would be easier.

Caroline shook her head quickly " just do it ", she closed her eyes and let out a pitiful moan, biting her lips in a weak attempt to keep the pain at bay.

Klaus stroked her cheek gently frowning at her sorrowfully, not liking the idea of her being in any more pain than necessary before moving to pick her up cradling her body to his.

The feeling of déjà vu swept over him as he recalled how similar a position this was to her feeding off of him to heal her werewolf bite. It this was any other situation he would have made a comment on how seductive and sensual their position was something like "sweetheart if you wanted me to hold you, you don't have to severely injure yourself". But since Caroline was clearly in agony and this situation was slightly more serious he held his tongue.

He supported her head in the crook of his arm before reaching for the wooden stake. "Close your eyes and take a long deep breath", he whispered softly into her ear as he gripped the stake. Caroline mesmerized by his deep voice did as she was told.

He waited for her intake of breath before griping the stake and with a quick up ward motion of his hands withdrew the stake from her chest.

The scream Caroline let out rang it Klaus' ears painfully as she gripped his biceps creating bloody scratches as she started sobbing once again with vigor. He tossed the bloody stake carelessly to the side. He picked her up and cradled her to his chest running his head soothingly over the back of her head, whispering softly to her as her rocked her back and forth.

Her tears wet his shirt and Klaus found himself holding her tighter to his chest, with every tear that slipped past his shirt and ran down his chest melted the anger and betrayal that seized his heart. He couldn't be angry at her any longer especially when she kept sobbing about how sorry she was into his chest.

Klaus blinked astounded at the multitude of emotions this baby vampire managed to raise within him. He shook his head not willing to deal with that right now instead focusing on the shivering girl in his arms. He continued rocking Caroline back and forth, until her sobs turned into whimpers, then she was silenced as she curled in his arms exhausted and spent.

Klaus stared up at the ceiling contemplating his next move. He should probably take her back home, but his whole being protested that action. He'd prefer to keep her near him until Sage was dealt with.

He peered down at the blonde in his arms. She stared exhausted at the fireplace, pale and shivering.

Those made Klaus make up his mind. He stood up holding Caroline bridal style as he set her on the couch. He soothed her as she sent him a fearful look not wanting him to leave her alone.

Quickly he sped downstairs and located the fridge full of blood took three packets before speeding back upstairs.

Giving the pouches to Caroline for her to hold He picked her up once again secretly enjoying the way she curled into him before using his vampire speed to flash back to his mansion, taking less than two minutes.

Thankful for the empty house he carried her upstairs and placed her on his bed.

He forced her to drink all three of the blood packets when she protested saying she wanted to sleep. He watched her drain every blood packet dry before he tossed her one of his shirts to replace her bloodied one, and left her to change in peace.

He slumped in one of the leather chairs in his office next door as he poured himself a generous serving of his hardest bourbon and drained it before allowing himself to drink another.

He paused and looked up she stood before him in his shirt. He paused to admire her long lean legs and bit back his instantaneous remark of 'are you trying to seduce me' and stared at her face instead.

She bit her lip and looked past him as she whispered shyly " would you mind terribly if I asked you to stay with me"?

He nodded wordlessly, the fact that she was in nothing but his shirt and her admission that she trusted him to keep her safe and comfortable arousing him so much that words were beyond him.

He lay down of his bed beside her, pleased immensely when she curled into him once again to the point where her head was on his chest.

He stroked her hair and back calmly until she went to sleep, then he kissed her forehead, sat up and carefully tucked her in.

With a quick call from his cell he managed to order 10 of his hybrids into guarding her for him as he set out of the house.

* * *

><p>Sage spat out blood as she stared back at him her eyes full of fear.<p>

Klaus stood before her eyes a frightening mixture of black and gold his fangs elongated and he radiated fury and murder.

"I told you I'd make you suffer if you touched what was mine Sage, now you have no one to blame but yourself."

Sage leaned over trying to pull out the stake that was currently puncturing her lung.

Just do it", she snarled up at him.

Klaus gave that murderous chuckle that sent ice-cold fear up her spine.

He cupped her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I'm afraid not my dear, you see I'm just getting warmed up", he gave that chilling smile as he reached forward and with a swift motion broke her wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and Criticisms are welcome!<strong>

**Follow me on Tumblr I'm LovelyLynn92!**


End file.
